The Name of this Book is the Perilous Journey
by Jake Castaway
Summary: In this crossover of the Secret Series, the Mysterious Benedict Society and A Series of Unfortunate Events, it is summer. In a summer camp by the sea, the protagonists of the three series meet each other and become friends. Meanwhile, the three antagonists are still on their trail, looking for revenge...and some things more.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Please read and review and no flames!**

**...**

Prologue

Three men sat at a round table in a dim room. The only light came from a light that was suspended from the ceiling and was close to touching the middle of the table. One man was tall and wore a business-man's suit. He had put both his elbows on the table and thus put his head a little bit forward, revealing a unibrow on his head. He was wheezing in a raspy kind of way. The second man was also tall and also wearing a business-man's suit. His head was also leaning slightly forward. His hair was silvery. Also noticable were the white gloves he wore on his hands. The third man was not sitting on a chair. Instead, he was sitting on a wheelchair. He also wore a business-man's suit, only it was plaid. He wore sunglasses. There was a bit of silence before the first man spoke. When he did, it was wheezy.

"So, here we are."

The second man made a sound of annoyance.

"Yes, here we are, Olaf. Here I am after faking my death to my brother."

"Let us not talk about brothers here, Luciano." Replied the third man.

"Ledroptha is correct. We are here to talk about Operation Control." Olaf said wheezily. He leaned forward even more, revealing gleaming eyes. "You." Ledroptha pointed at Luciano. "You are after the Secret." He turned to Olaf. "You are after the Sugar Bowl. I am after the Whisperer." The other two men nodded. "If we work together, we may get what we want; and more." "That is right." Luciano agreed. "With your brain, Ledroptha and your henchmen, Olaf, combined with my power, we can get what we want."

"And more." Olaf added.

"That is right." Ledroptha nodded.

"Mr. Curtain?" The three men flinched and looked at the door. A thin man in a businessman's suit peered in the darkness. "Turn on the light in here, for badness sake." He flicked the light switch on. "No!" Hissed the three men. They held up their hands to cover their faces. "Turn the light OFF, you oaf Pedalian!" Mr. Curtain yelled. "Oh. Sorry." Pedalian turned the lights back off. The three men sighed in relief. "What IS it, S.W.?" Luciano said with annoyance. "It was that man, Jacques Snicket's brother." S.W. stopped as if afraid to continue.

"What?" The three men asked in unison. "Well..." S.W. scratched his head. "He infiltrated the facility with that man who loves using disguises and Wetherall man." "Owen." Luciano muttered.

"Milligan." Ledroptha mumbled.

"They've driven away with the...well..." He scratched the back of his head. "What?" Ledroptha asked, a feeling of dread creeping into his lungs. "The Salamander."

There was a scream as Ledroptha got up and struck S.W. across the face. The other two men got up as Ledroptha grabbed the table and flung it into the wall. Then, all of a sudden, he fell into a heap. "Is he dead?" Olaf asked. "No. He fell asleep." Luciano replied, relieved. He shook Ledroptha awake. Ledroptha woke up. "Wha—?" He mumbled.

Luciano turned to Olaf. "We will get what we want."

The three men nodded.

"Revenge!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: The point of view (POV) is going to be switching between ten characters. PDNBC (Please do not be confused). Read, review, no flames! (RRNF) (Man, I love using acronyms!)**

Chapter One

Kate

The sun was shining through the windows of the bus. I looked outside. I felt as if there were butterflies in my stomach. Around me, there were about thirty or twenty to-be campers chatting and generally acting all chummy.

"Hey. Feeling okay?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. It was Reynie. He was smiling.

"Oh, yeah." I muttered. I wished he sat beside me. Instead, only Constance sat next to me (she was asleep). Reynie was behind us and Sticky was in front.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Reynie queried. "I'm fine, really." I replied.

What a liar I am.

Reynie

We were passing a few forests and fields. The scenery was so boring. I wish I'd brought a book, but we weren't allowed any book apart from our journals. I glanced up front again. Kate was twiddling her fingers, looking anxious…again. I sighed. She usually wasn't like this. The only time I'd seen her like this was when we infiltrated the Institute. Constance woke up.

We were on another undercover mission; this time, to infiltrate a summer camp.

News had come that mysterious happenings had been occurring in Camp Green Earth Lake Ranch. There had been sightings of the Salamander recently.

Which was bad.

Constance

I woke up. The bus had stopped. We were at a gasoline station. Everybody had left, except for Kate, who had shaken me awake. "What is it?" I asked grumpily.

"We have to get down. The bus has to be refuelled." She nagged. I groaned. I got down from the chair, which was pretty high to me, and walked off the bus with Kate.

There was another yellow bus filled with campers. The campers from our bus were mixing with the campers from the other bus. They were all chatting.

We spotted the boys sitting on a bench next to two other boys. One of the other boys was Japanese and had floppy hair. The other one was almost as short as me and had spiky brown hair.

Reynie was talking with the floppy-haired Japanese boy, while Sticky was just staring blankly at them. When he saw us, he said, "Hey, Kate, Constance! Say hi to Yoji Okazaki!" Yoji made a half-hearted attempt at waving by raising his hand. "Uh, hey." I muttered. How boring.

Sticky

I didn't know why, but the spiky-haired kid annoyed me. He seemed to have an air of idiocy yet he also seemed smart and talkative. Was I annoyed at him because he had spiky hair? I once had a bully at school who had spiky hair and I myself once had spiky hair.

He stared at me and I stared at him.

"Hey." I managed to say, while Yoji, Reynie and Kate talked. Constance just stood there looking crabby.

"Himynamesmaxernestheydoyouknowthedifferencebetweenanalligatorandacrocodile huh huh huh?" He asked in one breath.

I was stunned, but I replied anyway. "Yes, I do. A crocodile had a more rounded snout and has a different tail. The anatomic features are different."

He stared at me.

A rival.


End file.
